


Teruya x Nikei Oneshots

by the_daddy53



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Danganronpa Another 2 - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, I just wanted to give this ship something, M/M, i hate tags ngl, sdra2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_daddy53/pseuds/the_daddy53
Summary: Don’t expect this to be good as usual, I just love this ship and the fact that there’s nothing on it makes me sad
Relationships: Otori Teruya/Yomiuri Nikei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Teruya x Nikei Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> hey I tried to do a title, it’s bad but hey it’s a title🥴

Nikei left his room in search of Teruya. It had been a few days since he’d arrived on the boat and Nikei was determined to find out what he knew. It’s not like he hadn’t learned things from his other 10 interviews, but there was something about him that made Nikei want to know everything possible. After checking nearly every room, he found Teruya seated in the dining area. Nikei got out his notebook and ran over to sit with Teruya.

**time skip smh I don’t know what to write**

Around 10 questions in and the interview was going as usual, Teruya would answer the questions happily, and Nikei would still act like he murdered someone. “Ok! Now do you or did you have any pets, if you do what’s the name of every pet you’ve had?” Teruya looked at him weirdly. “Thats...kinda a weird question. I thought you wanted to know why I’m here?” Nikei froze. He didn’t _think_ it was a weird question. All he wanted was to know more about Teruya, he didn’t even get to ask if he’d gotten plastic surgery yet, there was no way someone could look that good naturally. 

“Uh-“ Teruya leaned closer to him, so close that their noses were almost touching. Nikei was speechless, and probably would’ve passed out, if he didn’t realize (much too late honestly) that Teruya had taken his notebook and was already out of his reach. “Hey give it back! Thief!” Nikei yelled, but he didn’t actually move (dumbass🥱). Teruya opened the notebook and started reading. “Oooo you think I’m hot?”

If Nikei wasn’t sitting down he was sure he would collapse. “Hey yknow what? I think you’re pretty hot yourself.” Teruya giggled. “W- give it back!” Nikei called again, really not sure how to react to that. “Nope, but if you want it, meet me at my room tonight.” He winked and ran off with the book.   
“Bitch.” Nikei called after him, but he was secretly very happy with how today went. 

**Author's Note:**

> I probably won’t update this as often but I’ll try my best  
> Also that was ✨very short✨ But hopefully they’ll be longer eventually 🤷


End file.
